candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Minty Meadow (Episode 5)
This article is about the 5th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 64th Reality episode in the game, see Minty Meadow (Episode 64). (Flash only) in (unofficial) (unofficial) Levels that do not allow starting boosters Empty | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Misty the unicorn needs a horn. She says to Tiffi, "Alas, what is a unicorn without a horn?". After episode: Tiffi brings out a trampoline. Then, Tiffi extracts a string of lollipops from a tree to the unicorn. This string later becomes the recovered horn of the unicorn. New things *'Chocolate' ( ) is introduced in this episode. (Brief Description: Chocolate grows unless you get rid of it all. If you clear a piece of chocolate during a move, no chocolate will re-spawn the following move.) *Empty jelly squares first appear in level 51. *Sweet Teeth booster is unlocked at level 52. *Locked ingredients are unofficially introduced in level 55, due to redesigning. *Level 55 is the first level where boosters are allowed at the start. *Locked chocolate is unofficially introduced in level 56, due to redesigning. Levels Minty Meadow is generally quite easy, despite the fact it has two somewhat hard levels (The first harder levels): and . Overall, it is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Chocolate Mountains. Gallery Story= Alas, what is a unicorn without a horn.png|Before story Minty Meadow.png|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) background Ιστορία Candy Crush Saga 9.2.PNG|After story Ιστορία Candy Crush Saga 9.3.PNG|After story Minty Meadow (5)-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Minty Meadow (5)-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) After65.PNG|After story (mobile) |-| Levels= Level 51 V3 HTML5.png|Level 51 - |link=Level 51 Level 52 Reality 4th Version.png|Level 52 - |link=Level 52 Level 53 V2 HTML5.png|Level 53 - |link=Level 53 Level 54 Reality.png|Level 54 - |link=Level 54 Level 55 V5 HTML5.png|Level 55 - |link=Level 55 Level 56 V5 HTML5.png|Level 56 - |link=Level 56 Level 57 V3 HTML5.png|Level 57 - |link=Level 57 Level 58 V4 HTML5.png|Level 58 - |link=Level 58 Level 59 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 59 - |link=Level 59 Level 60 V4 HTML5.png|Level 60 - |link=Level 60 Level 61 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 61 - |link=Level 61 Level 62 V5 HTML5.png|Level 62 - |link=Level 62 Level 63 V6 HTML5.png|Level 63 - |link=Level 63 Level 64 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 64 - |link=Level 64 Level 65 V7 HTML5.png|Level 65 - |link=Level 65 |-| Champion title= Lollipop Ranger.png|Champion title|link=Lollipop Ranger |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Minty Meadow in CCS television ad |-| Weekend Event= Misty's birthday.PNG|Minty Meadow as the background of this weekend event. |-| Icon= Mintymeadow5.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode used to be called Lollipop Forest, most likely because it has lollipops on the trees. *Chocolate is introduced in this episode, not in Chocolate Mountains ironically. *This is one of the few early 15-level episodes to have only three level types. Also, every level (except ) contains chocolate, one of the most hated elements in the game. *This is the last episode of World One. *This episode features level 65, which was the most hated level and was quite possibly the hardest level in the whole game. Due to the fact this episode has level 65, the other levels in the episode are usually forgotten about. Because of how hard it was, the level was nerfed, and therefore is no longer the hardest level in the game. *This episode has the same number levels of each type as Lemonade Lake. There are 8''' jelly levels, '''5 ingredients levels, and 2''' moves levels. Chocolate Mountains has '''9 jelly levels, 4''' ingredients levels, '''2 moves levels. *In the iOS version, a silhouette of the Minty Meadow can be seen in the background of Cupcake Circus. *The background appears on the King.com official site. *Minty Meadow can be seen inside Jelly Wagon. *Minty Meadow is called as Lollipop Forest in some languages i.e. in Finnish version. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of the mobile version. *Map on mobile is not the same as a map on web. *This episode has the same name as Episode 64. **This is the first episode in release order to have its name reused. Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Renamed episodes Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5) Category:Episodes with reused names